conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
ETC9-1-1 National Monitoring Centers
The National Emergency Tracking & Call Centers referred to as ETC9-1-1 is the Union of Everett's enhanced emergency call center. In 2008, ETC9-1-1 replaced the nearly 40 year old 9-1-1 emergency phone line service, which was officially established in 1968. Maintaining an employee count of over 18,000 9-1-1 and ETC center operators and emergency services dispatchers, ETC9-1-1 is the primary emergency line for persons within the Union of Everett to call for help including fire department services, law enforcement and paramedic and medical aid. The ETC centers formed in 2008, following the establishment of the Emergency Detection System nanobot satellite emergency services system. The ETC officially merged with the 9-1-1 call centers and dispatchers systems in early 2011 to form a joint emergency service help line. Together in unison, the two agencies, now one, have throughout the 2011 year, successfully decreased official nationwide emergency fatalities by 76%. The capability of ETC and EDS to detect, locate and track persons in need of emergency help and the 9-1-1 PSAP dispatchers ability to send aid to these locations, has ensured a significant drop in several notable causes of death and the death rate of the country. Function of ETC9-1-1 ETC9-1-1 functions as a dual joint emergency service help line and system for people within the Union of Everett and citizens who have been provided EDS inoculation. While the 9-1-1 half of the system continues the methods of receiving emergency phone calls from those reporting the need for emergency services help, such as police, fire rescue or paramedics, the ETC specifically focuses on the advanced early warning detection and dispatch systems utilized in the Emergency Detection System arrays. 9-1-1 call-in services require a competent caller to dial the emergency number of nine-one-one on any phone in the nation and then often provide information of what the emergency is. While since 1968, it has significantly provided the ability of emergency services to respond to emergencies, it is still notably incapable of providing near immediate response and ability to react within the actual designated and required time to receive an emergency call and then deploy aid to the location to effectively provide help in the seconds that count. ETC utilizes an advanced early warning array of inject-able health statistic monitoring nanobots which can be detected and traced during time of crisis, as transmitted by the EDS nanobots alarms. The advanced abilities of the in-blood stream nanobots to monitor a person's internal bodily chemical levels, nervous system electrical messages, mental state of mind, heart rate, oxygen intake levels, among a massive variety of other health monitors, the EDS bots are capable of setting off an alarm beacon upon the detection of what is digitally perceived as an emergency situation. The traceable beacon can be detected and tracked by satellite and these health stats can be transferred to ETC9-1-1 operators and automated computer databases. The ability of ETC and EDS to detect these signs of trouble in a victim, allows emergency services to be dispatched during the beginning of any incident, long before a typical 9-1-1 call can be placed, if even possible during a specific scenario. Response time, as a result, is decreased so significantly, that many instances of emergencies are intercepted before significant injury or risk of death can occur. ETC & EDS The Advanced Early Warning Array (AEWA), a satellite constellation in orbit, is capable of receiving emergency beacon signals from EDS nanobots in Everetti citizens globally. As a result of EDS and ETC's ability to such quick and early responses, incidents that often occur are intercepted very early. Heart attack victims are detected by the EDS bots minutes before the heart attack victim is even aware they are suffering the beginning signs of a heart attack, such as heart rate, muscle cramping, blood flow, oxygen levels, chemical reactions and other bodily heart attack symptoms. The ability of EDS to live monitor this while alerting the emergency beacon, allows ETC and 9-1-1 dispatchers to maintain a constant watch of the progression of events as interpreted by the nanobots' signal alerts. In many other cases of other medical emergencies, this is the most significantly helpful assistance the EDS system can provide any medical response team and dispatcher. In cases which could involve law enforcement response, the EDS system has been the most notable effect in the near 100% cease of instances of kidnappings and abductions in the country. Overall, since the inception of ETC/EDS in 2008, missing persons reports, often associated with abductions, kidnappings and missing children, has as of 2012, resulted in a 99.4% decrease in such criminal activities. Internal nanobots are capable of detecting a variety of psychological conditions, based on the brain, nervous system and various glands release of different chemicals, hormones, endorphines and other electric impulses which the EDS can interpret as physical and psychological distress. Based on several interpretations and detections, the automated systems as well as human operators and dispatchers can make estimations on events, such as assaults, kidnappings, murder, rape and other violent offenses. The ability of the EDS nanos to continuously provide constant monitoring of an abductee in distress, ensures that the ETC9-1-1 operators have constant tracking of the kidnap victim's location, in which law enforcement can intercept and rescue. As a result, kidnapping attempts have dropped by 99.4% in the past four years, as kidnappers and other offenders have noted the near impossibility of launching such attacks on victims. Next Generation 9-1-1 Next Generation 9-1-1 (abbreviated NG9-1-1) referred to an initiative aimed at updating the 9-1-1 service infrastructure in the Union of Everett to improve public emergency communications services in a wireless mobile society. In addition to calling 9-1-1 from a phone, the public are able to transmit text, images, video and data to the 9-1-1 center (referred to as a Public Safety Answering Point, or PSAP). NG9-1-1 infrastructure replaced the former 9-1-1 services in 2011 upon the merger of ETC and 9-1-1. The National Emergency Number Association (NENA) first identified the need for NG9-1-1 in 2000, in the United States and started development actions in 2003, led by the new Union of Everett government Department of Justice and Department of Transportation. NG9-1-1 services, as part of ETC9-1-1, is fully capable as of current for callers to transmit cell phone photos, video clips, text messages and on the internet, can submit screen-shots of live video on websites including webcams, online based surveillance and can transfer links and data to 9-1-1 of criminal activity such as child pornography or other internet based activities. See Also *Next Generation 9-1-1 *Public-Safety Answering Point (PSAP) *9-1-1 *Emergency Detection System (EDS) Category:Union of Everett Category:Organizations